


织羽

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 大天使长与恶魔的同居生活又到了乱起名环节
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和
Kudos: 1





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

> *无论是恶魔还是天使都是无性别，人形性别自定，此系列设定里乐正绫的人形可近似以futa理解，避雷注意，具体正文会提及  
> *本文时间段由于特殊原因言和性别卡死为女性，包括“天使形态”  
> *具体看正文，不定时更新

她们在神像前交媾，身躯交合发出的淫欲声响经过空荡教堂的数次回响也染上了冰冷。

祂是在一个月前找到她的。  
说是找到其实不太准确。在人间游荡了多年的恶魔只是循着人流想找些消遣，一幅盛大的仪式抑或一场滑稽的戏剧？都不是，在人潮尽头祂只找到了一座耸立的教堂。  
教堂——恶魔最不屑于朝拜那虚无的神，甚至于注视相关都令祂们感到无趣。  
但——现在的教堂竟然还会有怎么多人类参拜？在这个无神论盛行的世界？  
恶魔不解，于是便顺着人潮进入教堂，而在步入的第一眼，一切疑惑便迎刃而解。  
如果是她的话确实有这个资格。恶魔看着沐浴在光芒下的人儿想。  
如果是她的话——恶魔看着那人身后安安分分敛着的一抹纯白笑开了。  
祂找到了新的猎物。

言和是在一个月前遇见她的。  
灼灼有神的红瞳就像一团火焰，张扬而又恣意地燃烧，耀眼到与周围的人格格不入。  
她说叫乐正绫，一个路过的旅客。  
说这话时她正把玩着一个雕刻精致的玉佩，姿态随意的倚着祭台，言行间是耀眼到刺目而不加收敛的自信尊贵。  
于是她也只不置可否的笑笑，点点头把名字认真记下。  
旅人饶有兴致的挑了眉笑，我这样算不算不敬神？修长的指尖漫不经心的点过祭台面点点神像。  
白发的主教温声回答，敬不敬全凭内心，与行为无关，哪怕一个人行为上再虔诚，内心缺乏敬意也是无用。  
有趣。恶魔勾了嘴角，旅人便又扬了扬眉，似乎有些诧异，你这可不像平时教会那些——嗯那些……  
她似乎找不到合适措辞，白发的主教却也会意，摇着头轻轻的笑，人各有志罢了，教条固然森严，归根结底也是人定的，数千年来那些假借着神谕捞了不知多少的人也没见得有多遵守和多少尊敬。  
旅人眨眨眼，端得一副虽是无神论者而又好奇心十足的模样，你说不敬无用……那真的敬神便有用？  
主教毫不在意的摇摇头，仍是笑的温和，道，不过是一个精神寄托罢了，有了一个心理支柱，行事也会更加坚定果断吧。  
有趣有趣。恶魔在内心笑到满地打滚，旅人好奇的回问，哪怕是如此虚无缥缈的支柱？  
人就是这么奇怪，不是吗？主教若有所指般抬头看着从玻璃穹顶透下的阳光，人总是要有个信仰。  
人总是要有个信仰。一字一字轻声重复，恶魔贪婪的舔了舔唇角。

教堂又多了个常客。  
名为乐正绫的女孩几乎每天都来，24小时不定时的出现。  
有时碰上主教在祷告，有时遇上那人在打扫，有时——  
“嗯？”女孩轻咦一声，“小说？”  
“嗯。”言和头也不抬的应声，随手拍拍身旁的坐垫，“坐坐？”  
“我还以为你看的会是经书。”女孩也不见外，蹭过去紧贴着主人坐下。  
“人总要有点消遣。”主教翻了一页，“况且那些经书也不见得多有权威。”  
“你这个教堂到现在还没被教会除名可真是奇迹。”女孩咂咂嘴。  
“谁说我这里上过教会名单？”主教漫不经心的讲，引来听众的一声惊疑，“这里本来就是被教会除名的教堂，不过后来我接手了这里。”  
“可是有这么多人？！”  
“信则有不信则无心诚则灵。”主教的一串话熟练到显得有点敷衍，“后面教会是有来找过我，不过我拒绝了，又没干什么总不能举报我无证营业。”  
女孩细细的打量她，却也没再说什么。

行为上的虔诚掩饰不了内心的不敬，行为上的不敬同理也无碍于内心的虔诚。  
恶魔于午夜到访，倚在门边看着空荡的教堂中半跪着、闭着眼祷告的人。  
平时有些懒散的主教挺直腰杆，不见任何细微的动静，静默得像座雕像，本就白皙的皮肤在朦胧月光的抚耀下更显得苍白，若不是胸前还有着细微的起伏着实像个尸体。  
祂这么想着，她也这么说了。  
主教睁了眼，神色无奈的起身，那我现在就是诈尸了？  
嗯。女孩一脸认真的点点头。  
主教无语，没好气的转身，这么晚来干什么？  
找你。女孩脚步轻快的上前，踱着步子绕着主教走了两圈。  
主教突然觉得心悸。一股没来由微妙的凉意带着恐慌感紧紧攥住心脏。她向来相信她的直觉，但不待她做出行动，那看着纤细的手臂环抱上身，一点没用力却挣脱不得，四肢像被灌了水泥，又像被寒冰冻结，丝毫不听使唤。  
“看。”踮着脚从背后抱着她的人挑起她的下颌，“今天是满月呢。”

一年中最为明亮的月光当属满月这天，天地都会被着洁白充斥，任何污秽都无从隐遁。但不知为何，许是无法躲藏便更加放肆，满月也成了鬼怪的代名词。  
言和翻寻着脑海中的知识，指尖不住的颤抖。  
有着圣光守护的此地能无惧于任何鬼怪的窥伺，却在某些存在前如同纸糊般无力。  
那是来自地狱最深处、最强大的恶魔。

“放松，乖一点，我保证你会舒服的。”恶魔笑着衔住她的耳垂。

白发的主教被强迫着跪伏在祭台上，膝下垫着教服的碎片，裸身承受着恶魔粗暴的顶撞。  
乐正绫贪婪的吮吻过身下人脊背上每一寸肌肤，舔舐过那人的脸颊，满意的看着那双愠怒的蓝眸渐渐蒙上一层水雾。  
没有任何前戏的进入有些吃力，窄小的甬道紧紧咬着祂的性腺阻止着祂的深入，好在穴口经过几次尝试的冲撞后很快做出回应，甬道里泌出的液体像是铺开的地毯，夹道欢迎祂的进一步侵略。  
“真是敏感。”恶魔嗤笑着感叹，“你自己都没有试着弄过吧？”  
主教张了张嘴似乎下意识想反驳什么，出口的却只有破碎的气音和喘息。  
恶魔眯长了眼享受这场性事带来的快感，一边也不忘遵守承诺好好“服侍”身下人。  
于是炙热的手掌划过紧实的小腹，握住那团随着祂的顶弄在空中乱颤的柔软。  
“这就不行了？”掌心触到挺立的乳尖，祂感到自己的腺体突然被紧紧咬住。  
恶魔的腺体似乎也携着地狱的硫磺，滚烫的惊人，言和紧紧弓着背，涣散了目光，只觉下身像是燃烧着一团火焰。  
恶魔一手重重的揉捏手中的柔软，一手准确的抓住了那片刚刚颤抖着破体而出的纯白羽翼。  
“我说，”感受着手中那羽翼的震颤，恶魔愉悦的探头舔舐着她的耳廓，“与其信那虚无的神，不如信我吧。”  
恶魔诱惑的低语，  
“堕给我吧，小天使。”


	2. 前言2

天使沉默的喘息着，试图慢慢放松刚刚经历了高潮还沉浸在余韵里的身体，旋即又被因没得到回应的恶魔不满的顶撞回悬崖。  
“夜还长着呢。”乐正绫松开手中那片羽翼，眉角点染的情欲的红色带上了危险的气息。  
于是下一秒言和就被翻转过身，那对雪白的羽翼压在身下，而修长的双腿被对方架到肩头，沾满了液体的腿根便紧贴上其小腹。  
乐正绫就着还带着余温的“润滑液”毫不留情的抽插，进出间牵带出软肉又重重碾入。  
“听，水声。”恶魔不断的挑逗着身下人的羞耻心，“不愧是天使啊，水也比人类多的多。”  
“……闭嘴。”黏连的水声应和着入耳，言和忍无可忍的开口，声音不可避免的带上了情欲的沙哑。  
“嗯？”恶魔似笑非笑，“那我们来聊点正经的——天使长大人现在想起了多少呢？”抓准对方开口的时机，恶魔恶趣味的顶入，满意的听到一声溢出的呻吟。  
但是好像造成了不怎么好的后果。看着对方咬紧牙关不再开口，乐正绫轻啧一声，“天使长大人，不回答别人的问话可不怎么礼貌。”  
“……礼貌是给有礼的人的。”言和敛了眸子，努力压住声音的颤抖，“我需要对一个强我的恶魔礼貌？”  
“正在。”乐正绫笑着补充，“你的身体可不是这么说的。”  
“生理反应，原来以博闻广识著称的恶魔领主连生物都不学？”天使反讽道，“我看你也不是文盲、嗯！”  
不爽的加重力道把下文干成一声变调的呻吟，乐正绫挑拨着那粒挺立的尖头，“可笑，原来天使长大人还会屈从于这种东西？”  
“……”言和轻喘着咽下一声低吟，“……这具身体可是人类。”  
“现在也算不上了吧。”乐正绫若有所指的瞥了眼垂下祭台边缘的羽翼。  
言和便也随着侧头看了过去，雪白的羽翼因为不合时机的破体而出隐隐蒙了层血色，无力地摊在祭台上，长长的羽尖顺着台缘垂下。  
有点难看。言和不觉蹙了蹙眉。  
啧。眼看着一直不见多大波动的那人轻易就挪开了注意力，乐正绫也沉了眸。  
“说起来……”乐正绫索性停了动作，指尖转而抚上那片柔软的羽翼，“你们天使好像基本都是洁癖吧？”  
言和不自觉敛了敛双腿，有些不好的预感。她抿唇道，“只是基本的仪表礼仪。”  
“哦？”乐正绫突然笑了，笑容不见往日的张扬，少见的有些浅淡，“仪表？”她垂眸打量身下人，“你现在还有？”  
言和突的冷了脸，指尖微动，最终还是沉默不语，只是眸底一片暗沉。  
“想杀了我？”乐正绫嗤笑着将那翅膀折起，满意的听到对方的一声闷哼，“可惜，你还没那个本事。”她点着柔软的羽毛，翅膀被这看着不重的力道压成一个反转的弧度抽搐着，“我说过了吧，乖一点。”恶魔居高临下发出最后的通牒，“专心一点和我做，不然，我就废了你这对翅膀。”  
“……”言和抬了抬眸，张口似乎就想顶撞回去，唇瓣张合半晌还是咽了回去，轻颤着睫羽闭上眼。  
乐正绫冷了一双红瞳，手掌覆上翅骨，顺着轮廓抚向尾根，力道缓缓加重。  
“！”言和突然睁了眼，屈臂缩手去捂自己的嘴，身体肌肉一瞬间紧绷。  
“？！”未拔出的腺体被这突然的咬合一绞，乐正绫一个激灵，手上力道一重差点没直接把手中的翅膀捏碎，好在天使的身体素质还算好，只是疼得在她掌中疯狂挣扎。  
“……敏感点？”乐正绫挑眉，看着言和下意识动作后又反应过来想放下手，却又像是觉得这样过于欲盖弥彰，于是只是挪了挪位置，拿手臂遮了半张脸，一言不发。  
被这么一绞，乐正绫心情也好了许多，只当她默许了这场性事，其它的——谁管它呢？——也没人能管。  
乐正绫摇头晃脑，话语洋洋得意的欠揍，“天使长大人，除了我还有谁知道你的敏感点在哪吗？”涂着血红指甲油的指尖悠悠地在那处打着转，“在下是否有荣幸当那个第一人呢？”  
明明是疑问句，却被祂愣生生说成了肯定句。  
“……如果我说不是呢？”言和撇开头，垂眸道，语气仍是一贯的淡然，只是带上了点认命的意味。  
“那还用说嘛。”恶魔咯咯笑开了，“杀了他们，不就只有我了？”  
“那可真不错。”言和抬眸，带了些挑衅意味，“看来很快就能听到你死的消息了。”  
“呵，你是指通缉榜？”恶魔嗤笑，神色不屑，“就凭祂们，想要我的命？下辈子都没这可能！”  
“话别说太满。”言和淡淡道，心里却也明白这话的可信度——毕竟是以战力著称的恶魔领主，恶魔族战力排行第一的存在。  
啧。思及此言和不爽的咬牙，怎么就刚好给这位撞上了，第一次转生就这个运气也太惨了吧。  
“或者说——”兀的俯身吹了口气拉回某人不专心跑走的思绪，乐正绫挑高眉角，语调轻佻，“让我知道你更多的、没人知道的敏感点？”  
“……”拒绝也没用。言和把下意识冲到舌尖的反驳咽下，蹙眉侧开头。  
乐正绫愉快的哼了一声，指尖懒懒的从翼尖游走到对方指尖，强迫着十指相扣。  
“我看看我看看~”恶魔愉快的轻哼着不知名的小调，火焰般蓬松的尾尖蹭进腰窝底下，卷着对方的腰将其拉起。  
……尾巴？被身上游走着的炙热手掌引走注意力的言和后知后觉反应过来，抬眸从恶魔的怀抱中撑起身来，入目赫然就是已伸展开羽翼的、终于揭开伪装一角的恶魔。  
但此时深知恶魔特性的天使长满腔思绪缠绕成结全然不在那对覆盖着浓厚暗棕羽毛的翅膀上——  
乐正绫，恶魔领主之一，炎系，擅长近身搏斗、善用小法术，有翼、有尾，有……  
鳞。  
深埋入下体中突兀的蒙上细砂质感的异物几乎让她尖叫出声。粗糙的砂质感紧蹭着柔软的内壁，言和慌乱的伸手撑住冰凉的台面（或许还压到了自己先前衣服的碎片），双腿肌肉筋脉轮廓一瞬突起，往后一屈就狠狠向对方肩头踹去，以期摆脱那根非人的东西。  
但本就擅长近战的恶魔岂会顺了她的意，一个侧身抬手扣住脚腕，顺势一拉，索性换了姿势，尾部一用力逼迫着她跪坐下来，一腿顶入腿间，反而让那物被吃的更深了些。  
“呜！”不自禁从喉间翻涌出一声呜咽，言和眼角被这一下顶的闪出了些泪花，随即又被恶魔舔去。  
“放松~”恶魔吃吃笑着，一手替换下尾巴圈上那条纤细的腰，一手扣紧了那只不老实的挣扎着的手，“身为天使长，不至于连这都受不了吧？”乐正绫笑得肆意，眉眼间尽是挑衅。  
“sqks#nna*（*天境粗口*）！”难受得颤着手指又因体内的巨物而僵了身子不敢乱动的天使长回了句粗口。  
恶魔笑意更深，“这可不行啊~身为天使长，还是让我来帮你练练吧，嗯？”  
练你个*天境粗口*！言和张口就想骂回去，却被对方的手指乘机而入，搅着软舌把话堵了回去。  
长着骨质的粗糙鳞片和蓬松绒毛的尾巴肆意地在其身上游动，有意无意扫过一个个敏感点，乐正绫松开抓着的手转而扣上对方的臀，尝试着动作起来。  
言和有些狼狈的跪坐在其腿上，颤着身子被祂带着耸动，坚硬的鳞片一点点刮着内壁软肉，把皱褶铺平又刮起，快感顺着神经层层叠加直至大脑，她重了喘息无力的挂在恶魔身上。  
“这不是还行嘛。”恶魔享受的眯长了眼加快加重了抽插的速度力道，猩红的竖瞳映入天敌难得的狼狈模样。  
“……”言和喘息着动了动眼球，脸颊蹭蹭其颈窝，在被敌方逼上顶峰前调动最后一丝理智，避开坚硬的鳞片对着攀爬的暗红条纹一口狠狠咬了下去。  
“嘶！”乐正绫倒吸一口凉气，那物也一滑，顿了一下才颤颤巍巍喷出一股热流，天使紧实而有弹性的臀肉被突然扣紧的五指捏得变了形。  
“……”天使从高潮中平复着喘息挑起一个挑衅的笑，“看来领主大人也不过如此？”  
乐正绫愣了一下才晃过神来，扯开一抹笑，一双红瞳亮的刺人，“哦？”  
于是下一秒尚未缓过劲来的身体就被重重摁回了祭台上，双腿被折起压在胸前，恶魔粗大的腺体毫不停歇的又开始了新一轮的征伐。  
“那可不一定。”恶魔低笑着咬上她的唇瓣，吮吸交换着挟着硫磺和血腥味的吻。


	3. 前言结

……难受。  
从膝关节到腰部再到胸口都在隐隐作痛，酸痛感源源不断涌上神经淹没大脑，言和蹙了蹙眉，勉强把眼睛撩开一条缝。  
“醒了？”耳旁传来某个恶魔慵懒的声线，言和面无表情睁开眼，费力的撑起身——  
“哎呀，别这副表情嘛，好歹我‘服侍’了你这么久，还给你当了一晚上睡垫。”恶魔一手抓着手机随手摁灭屏幕，一手指尖在她后腰不老实的划着圈。  
服、侍？言和黑着脸，一言不发的一撑臂翻身下床。  
然后腿一软直接栽在了地上。  
幸好铺着地毯……言和陷入沉默。  
“噗。”罪魁祸首懒洋洋的翻身趴到床边，“要帮忙吗？天使长大人？”  
“……”瞥了眼恶魔笑意满满的表情，言和扭头试着展了展翼——好在教堂的房间足够宽敞。她拍拍勉强恢复几成的翅膀，借力跌跌撞撞进了浴室。  
恶魔笑着看天使纯白的翼尖也消失在浴室门后，又摁开手机看了眼已经爆炸的论坛，随即把手机往床头一揣也溜进了浴室。  
此时还在清理身上痕迹和应付溜进来的不怀好意的恶魔的大天使长对外界一无所知，而刚起床的天使恶魔等一脸懵逼。  
一上网就发现超（恶）凡（魔）生（天）物（使）专（互）用（掐）网络此时已经彻底爆炸，某条动态的热度飞速上升，讨论数量几乎赶上了近千年来的总量。  
起因是这样的——  
某个常年失踪只活在别人动态里的恶魔领主今天突然发了一条动态，文字如下:  
@天使族官方号，你们的大天使长味道不错，我的了，聘礼多少，回头让人送上去。  
还附了张图，这里简要描写一下:  
一向很少出现的某言姓天使长趴在某恶魔怀里，头埋在颈窝看不清楚表情，耳尖通红，似乎有些害羞的样子，身上简单披着一条薄被，露出的白皙脖颈和肩头上遍布着细密的吻痕和啃咬出的痕迹，一头白发凌乱，出镜一角的羽尖散乱；某恶魔冲镜头挑眉笑得轻佻餍足，脖颈和下颌还可以看见几个齿痕；恶魔怀抱着天使躺在床上，背后的床单背景明显十分狼藉，透着情欲的气息。  
于是网络就炸了。  
最先炸的是被十分嚣张的@出来的天使族，一阵问号、不可置信和质疑刷屏后开始群攻博主并疯狂@另一当事人，随后恶魔们纷纷乐见其成的加入战场，自觉开始把天使怼回去，你一言我一语闹哄哄吵成一片。  
“假的！！肯定是假的！！！我们大人怎么可能和那个*天境粗口*在一起！！！”  
“你们这说的什么*地狱粗口*，我们领主大人怎么了？配那个天使长绰绰有余好吧。”  
“都9102年了，怎么还有种族歧视？自由恋爱万岁！”  
“大人我们支持你！！”  
……诸如此类。  
当然也有理智党:  
“是不是大人跟那个恶魔打赌输了？”  
“楼上虽然我也不想接受，但是大人一向不参与这类赌战，只有可能是真的……唉……”  
总之，众说纷坛，热闹非凡。  
于是大清早连早饭都没吃又被压着做了一次的大天使长昏昏沉沉出了浴室后随手拿了手机，下一秒就被这一连串的轰炸吓醒了。  
我*天境粗口*！言和看着那条动态，脸彻底黑成了锅底，一扭头，某恶魔早已不知所踪。  
*天境粗口*！言和黑着脸编辑澄清动态，挤了半天挤不出几个字来。  
总不能说转生被撞到然后愣生生给祂上醒了还做了一晚上最后被祂艹晕了吧。  
浑身缭绕着低气压的言和面无表情爆了句粗口，秉承诚实守信不说谎的种族守则，删删减减大半个小时，最终挤出去七个字连带两标点符号:  
是真的。没在一起。


	4. 过渡2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中间缺了一章，后面写完了再补

言和觉得自己出门前就该去找卜者占个卦，然后老老实实窝在家里绝不来人间晃更别提转生这档子事。  
但时光不可倒转过去的事无法挽回，现在她被困在这里，恶魔的气息张扬的充斥着整栋房屋，鲜红的阵纹构筑成严丝合缝的囚笼，无法逃脱。  
–仅属于她一人的囚笼。  
“姐姐。”少女擦着手从过道转角现出身形，成熟了几分的面上带着如以往般无害的笑容，“欢迎回来，怎么不进来？”  
“……”天使长面无表情攥紧了背包背带，缓缓换上拖鞋而后直直从那人身侧路过。  
少女笑盈盈的看了眼对方紧绷的背影，轻笑，“姐姐，今天吃红烧肉，可以吗？”  
“……嗯。”言和扫了一眼餐桌上热气腾腾的餐盘，抿着唇从喉间挤出一声意味不明的轻哼。  
–深陷蛛网的雀鸟徒劳挣扎着双翼。  
言和沉默的进食，肉汁随着咀嚼在齿间溢开醇香，对面的少女仍如往常般叽叽喳喳讲述着自己的一天——“那个人也太蠢了，这还想套到我？……”少女捧着脸颊，“……呐呐，你说呢，姐姐？”  
“……”言和默不作声咽下口中的饭粒，不置可否的放下筷子，“我吃完了。”  
“诶——”女孩拉长声音，带着撒娇语气，“再陪陪我嘛姐姐~”  
“……乐正绫。”言和止住步伐，神色淡淡，“我没这种义务陪你，你做什么是你的自由。”  
“诶——”女孩噘着嘴摊在桌面上，看着天使长离去的背影，恶魔贪婪的舔舔嘴角，“我的自由……当然。”  
洗个热水澡是个放松的好方式，热气腾腾的水汽似乎能把一身的疲惫尽数冲走，言和闭眼关上淋浴，感知到卧室里出现的那道熟悉的气息。  
“……”天使长抬了抬眸，扯过浴袍披上，抿唇外往走去。  
卧室没开灯，平时束起的轻薄窗帘紧紧的挡住了本就不明亮的月华的进入，漆黑一片的屋内只有从打开的浴室的门倾洒出来的一隙暖光。  
恶魔窝在被褥堆里，看着背光而入的天使，神色贪恋，“洗完了？”少女笑盈盈从被褥堆中冒出个头来，“姐姐，今晚一起睡吧。”  
言和一言不发的关了浴室的灯，卧室重又被黑暗笼罩，只有恶魔暗红的双眸在黑暗中散发着幽光。  
“这样可不行，睡觉要把头发吹干啊姐姐。”少女毫不在意对方的沉默，自顾自从床头柜翻出电风吹接上电。  
恶魔偏头无辜的笑，敞怀向她发出邀请函，函上明晃晃写着血色的通牒，言和抿紧了唇，抚着门框的手一瞬扣紧。  
“这才对嘛。”少女眯长了眼看对方伫立半晌，还是抬脚向她走来，“这才乖嘛，是不是，姐姐？”  
“……如果你能出去的话，那就更好了。”言和神色略显恹恹地撩了撩眼皮，不大的声音夹杂在电吹风的声音里不是十分明显。  
于是对方也就十分自然而然的无视了这话语，利落的关掉电吹风拔掉插头扔回抽屉，伸手摸了摸面前蓬松的头发，雪白的发丝在她指间滑落。  
“这样就行了。”少女满意的点点头，顺势伸手揽住那人纤细的腰肢，“睡吧，姐姐。”  
“……”  
黑暗是罪恶最好的保护色。  
言和把脸埋在臂弯里，让难耐的喘息死死堵在咽喉中，将一身纯白隐匿于黑暗里。  
“姐姐……”恶魔压着声唤她，声音沙哑，辗转着低柔的情意。  
“……”埋在体内的那物攻势愈发地高涨，言和猛地张口咬上自己手腕，固执的把将要溢出的呻吟转为一声闷哼。  
“……姐姐。”少女唤道，带了些不满的语气撒娇，“姐姐，给我好不好？”  
粗壮的性腺依言加重了贯穿的力道，却仍旧激不起颤抖着的天使一声回应。  
“……为什么呢，姐姐……”少女转而抚上她的脸颊，失落的用指尖一点点描摹勾勒出身下人的容貌。  
“姐姐……我明明……”恶魔垂眸，话语沙哑，带着点磁性，低沉的在舌尖打着转，“这么爱你……”  
恶魔总是漫不经心的，似乎什么都不能入祂们的眼，哪怕“爱”这种字眼在祂们口中也是轻飘飘的，随便就能说出口。  
“……爱？”天使终于睁了睁眼，声音抑制不住喘息的颤抖，“你们，谈，爱？”  
恶魔一瞬沉了脸，一直收敛着的凶戾气息迸发开来，狂暴的在房中肆虐，本就被削弱了实力的天使长首当其冲，闷哼一声，收起的雪白羽翼紧接着被逼了出来。  
“……姐姐。”恶魔又唤了一声，眸底一片暗沉，“叫出来。”  
对上那双赤红的竖瞳，言和心中暗道不妙，不待她做出反应，那缓缓运转的鲜红的法阵已经强硬的摄去了她全部心智。  
……不行……不可以……  
身体开始不受控，一向以高控制力闻名的天使不安的敛起双翼，却还是止不住溢出唇间破碎的喘息和呻吟。  
“很好听。”恶魔伸手抚上她颤抖着的眼睫，勾唇笑道，“那么，现在……”少女柔声低语，“迎合我，姐姐。”


End file.
